


Encyclopedia of Smut

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: A collection of requested gay Homestuck ship smut.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Encyclopedia of Smut

Hey, all. I've been gone for like, a good few weeks, and my two most recent stories aren't even Smut:tm:, which is like, my brand. What usually happens is that I never know what to write, so nothing gets down on the page. But, I'm doing this to change that. Give me requests in the comments! Gay HS ships only, I have tried writing m/f or f/f porn and my Straight Friend said to never do it ever again, so I'll just stick with what I'm good at. Throw in a kink perhaps? Or a situation? I am both the canvas and the painter, but you are to supply my paints...if that makes sense. I'll do as many as I can for as long as I can, or whenever I'm stuck in a Writer's Block. Happy...suggesting? I dunno. 


End file.
